


Porno

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: James está furioso y no hay nada interesante para ver en televisión...
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948
Kudos: 2





	Porno

**Porno**

Tom se acomodó en la cama junto a su esposo, quien aporreaba el control remoto con disgusto. Con calma acercó su cuerpo al menor y lo rodeó en sus brazos, intentando calmarlo.

“No puedo creer que Lily vaya a traer al mundo otra serpiente albina”- susurró pasando furiosamente los canales.

“No pensaste en cambio que pudiera ser un león?”- le indicó con dulzura el ojiverde besando su cuello- “tal vez nuestros hijos sean las serpientes y…”

“Mis hijos no serán serpientes”- interrumpió en tono rotundo, no dando pie a discusión

“León- recordó Tom con tono amable y haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia- soy el heredero de Slytherin, nuestros hijos también lo serán, tienes que comprender que hay muchas posibilidades de que terminen en esa casa”- los ojos chocolate lo fulminaron por un momento y volvieron su atención al televisor

“Maldita sea, parece que lo único que pasan hoy son películas porno”- bufó molesto, dando por finalizado el tema y apagando el televisor. Ignorando por completo a su esposo, se dio la media vuelta y se cubrió con las sábanas, para terminar ese día maldito


End file.
